obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Sorun Vandiir
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Long and white Skin: Pale ashen-brown Eyes: Pink, almost white Height: 6'3" Weight:185lbs Noticeable Features: None Personality Sorun is a fairly quiet individual. He is known to be quite calm but blunt as well. The reason for his quietness, some could assume, is due to minor PTSD from a terrible experience or two back in his day of being in the experimental division. Though, he is able to hide it for the most part. Sorun is more of a "suffer in silence" sort of person as he will more often than not follow orders, whether he agrees with his superiors or not. Abilities * Basic hand to hand combat * Marksmanship * Doctorate, specifically Emergency Medical Specialist * Minor in Biological Sciences * Cunning & intelligent * As a Drokan, he can see in the dark as well has sharper hearing. History Sorun was born as a Sili, during the wars. Despite this, Sorun was raised normally, for the most part; even with the occasional Vilar raid. He was a bright child, showing a strong interest in science at an early age. Although the current raids weren't very large ones against the city he lived in at the time, often times, due to his curiosity, he found himself in dangerous situations but luckily managed to get out of danger due to his quick thinking.' Over the years, as the war progressed, Sorun had started going to school to become a doctor. Particularly emergency medical. He got his doctorate and ended up with a minor in biological sciences as well. After having graduated top of his class, he joined the Drokan Sili Military, starting off as a field medic.' With the war escalating, the city Sorun had been born in and grew up in, had been raided once again but this time, the Vilar forces managed to take the city. Sorun's parents part of the many casualties, however, some of his other family still surviving through it, finding refuge in other Sili based cities, towns, and villages.' Unlike many other Drokan, being stubborn, Sorun decided to stay on Drok as it had turned into a wasteland from the long war. This only lasted a few years, unfortunately. The planet was unlivable and Sorun thought it was time to leave. Being the military man he was, he decided to join The Interstellar Coalition.' In the beginning, he started out in the experimental division, due to his degrees. Where various subjects were tested on. Whether it was a new cure, virus, splicing, etc. Although Sorun didn't agree with this and often silently questioned his superiors, he still chose his loyalty over his morales.'' Few years working with the experimentation division, one day one of the test subjects managed to get loose. Killing off many of his colleagues, which shut the specific division down; the subject now declared a fugitive. Sorun, part of the few who weren't killed in this incident, was transferred to the Coalition of Marines where he would be acting as their combat medic. Throughout the years as a combat medic, Sorun often proved his skill. Saving a fair amount of lives within the Marines. Specifically, saving the life of Jason, the Lieutenant Commander of the Marines. As they had been securing an important location, which was currently critical for the war. Saving the Commander's life proved to be quite beneficial for Sorun. Being that once Jason had been given his own crew within the CEF, Eidolon, it was requested for Sorun to be on as his Lieutenant of Medical. To which Sorun gladly accepted. Awards Reprimands Service/Campaign Ribbons